The Bijuu Project
by The 0bservanc3
Summary: In the new modern world, all artillery has been rendered inert. The Akatsuki Organization has become the dominant corporation. Its purpose, obtain world peace. Its method, nine super warriors. Can Hinata Hyuuga survive meeting, and living with one?
1. It Started with a Letter

We are the 0BSERVANC3.

We view many different timelines.

We are the 0BSERVANC3. We see all.

Sadly, we do not own Naruto

**THE BIJUU PROJECT**

* * *

Dear Fellow Akatsuki Members,

I wish to offer my sincere congratulations at the completion of our twenty year Main Project. Yes, that's right, we have done it! After twenty years - and countless hours of research and experimentation - we have created our masterpieces! Soldiers of unparalleled power and strength. We have created the Bijuu!

Thanks to your hard work and determination, we have created not one perfect warrior - not two - or even three, NO! … We have created NINE! From the Ichibi, our Soldier of the Desert - to the unknown and unmeasured powers of the Kyuubi, the last of our successful experiments, these nine creations of ours will bring a new age of peace to the Elemental Provinces. A peace we have strived for since the original Founders of our organization gathered all those years ago.

_**A special thanks to:**_

Dr. Deidara - Whose knowledge on the decomposition and reconstruction of the human body, particularly the brain, was especially useful. Without his research and experience, all of our subjects, past and present, would have died from rapidly degenerating brain cells or collapsing nervous systems.

I would also like to applaud his near endless supply of funds, and workers, for the construction of our many different bases of operation. This may have something to do with his past as a demolitions expert. He did seem a little too eager to start blasting away… Erm…He truly has an artistic talent.

Dr. Itachi Uchiha - Who led our psychological team in the stabilization of our nine soldiers' minds, as well as many other patients, before and after their surgeries and trial runs. It almost seemed like his very eyes could hypnotize you. He has, by far, the greatest calming effect on our Bijuu Soldiers.

His years of experience in the inner workings of the mind and how to manipulate and calm his subjects has lead to the successful halting of the "Feral" condition, as we have come to call it. As you all know, Feral is the mental breakdown some of our more powerful experiments develop. It causes a near complete loss of self, as well as an exponential increase in power and abilities. As you all also know, Feral is the cause of many of the "accidents" that occur in our labs. Dr. Uchiha has truly been a great asset.

Dr. Zetsu - Our resident botanist expert. Dr. Zetsu has made leaps and bounds in the genetic enhancement of the surrounding fauna. Combined with some our other Doctors' work, he has been able to give a small group of people the ability to control or grow any sort of plant at an alarming speed. The Senju family are one example of this, with their ability to grow entire forests in less than an hour.

Though Dr. Zetsu had little to do with the creation of our Bijuu Soldiers, he was vigilant in watching their development and progress. But, due to his continuous exposure to the numerous biochemicals he uses in his experiments, Dr. Zetsu has been effected in an unexpected way. The lower left side of his body has been transmuted into plant growth. Also note that the growth has caused a Venus Fly-Trap to sprout from his shoulder blades. The black and white paint that Dr. Zetsu employs is of his own creation. It prevents the acceleration of his "infection". Though it does seem as if he has developed a split personality from his ordeal.

Dr. Kisame Hoshigaki - For his enormous advancements in the field of genetic splicing between human and animal DNA. His research in this field was pivotal in the creation of the Bijuu Soldiers. His experimentation has led to each of them having a small piece of animal DNA in their genetic make-up. This was done, as you know, to allow a greater distinction between the Bijuu, and to give them a greater fighting instinct.

It is unfortunate that because of the accident in his research lab, Dr. Hoshigaki was exposed to copious amounts of pure Great White Shark DNA. It fused with his genetic code so thoroughly that it is impossible for him, or anyone, to reverse the bond. Even more unfortunate is the after-effect of this accident. Dr. Hoshigaki now has a taste for blood. We have worked around this obstacle, but it is still highly advisable that any interns be closely watched around him.

Dr. Kakuzu - Our anatomical technician who built all of the vital organs of our Bijuu Soldiers. Of course, our unstoppable warriors needed more durable parts. Peace is never gained without war, as we have seen over time, and our warriors needed to be strong enough to take enormous damage and bounce back swinging. Even with the nine Soldiers having been picked from the best genetic stock in all of the Elemental Provinces, Dr. Kakuzu's organic masterpieces have made them ten times more resilient in battle.

There was some controversy over the subject of Dr. Kakuzu's past as the Head Surgeon at the Main Hospital in the Hidden Waterfall Province. There were unsubstantiated reports that five or more patients were brutally killed, then mutilated. Their hearts were ripped out and never found. The reports were that it was Dr. Kakuzu who committed these crimes. These charges were never proven and were dropped. End of subject.

Dr. Hidan - Who has amazingly been with our organization since its conception hundreds of years ago, though you'd never know it by looking at him, only his hair is any indication. He has had a hand in all of our research, development, and most importantly, the field work. All through the Bijuu Project, you could always find Dr. Hidan watching the Soldiers train and expand their abilities.

We did have that scare with the Nibi, or as she is more commonly known, our Two-Tailed Hellcat, when she ripped off both of Dr. Hidan's arms. Instead of immediately passing out from blood loss, Dr. Hidan merely laughed and asked if Dr. Kakuzu would be so kind as to hold his severed arms to his shoulders. To the complete surprise of all present, his arms completely reattached themselves, with no scars! What is the secret to Dr. Hidan's ability?

Dr. Sasori no Akasuna - Though seemingly apathetic to our cause, he has never let us down. Even if working on a way to bring fallen soldiers back to a semblance of life was Dr. Akasuna's main purpose in our organization, his contributions to the Bijuu Project cannot be ignored. If Dr. Uchiha was unavailable to control an experimental Feral, then Dr. Akasuna would assist in restraining them. Please note that due to an unresolved conflict during his childhood, Dr. Akasuna comes off as heartless, do not be offended. Also, do not be alarmed if dead experiments seem to disappear in his presence. This is only due to his aforementioned ongoing project.

Head Nurse Konan - Who stayed with the Bijuu Soldiers throughout their development. Hopefully, the Soldiers see her as a mother figure, and will be more likely to follow her instructions in the future.

And yes, it is true that Miss Konan was recently married, so Dr. Kakuzu, you can forget about those dates you continuously ask for.

_Sadly, I have come to a disturbing piece of news. _

Prof. Orochimaru has been found guilty of misusing our technology and resources for his own gain. He had in fact been trying to create a permanent way to sustain his life. That is right my friends, Orochimaru has been attempting to create immortality. We learned of this from the Hokage from the Hidden Fire Province, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Mr. Sarutobi was in the past the Third Hokage of the Hidden Fire Province, and due to unfortunate events, had to take up the mantel again. For those of you who are ignorant of the politics of the Hidden Provinces, the Kages are the strongest warriors and leaders of their Province's military power, second only to the ruling daimyo and of coarse, the Elemental Emperor. Mr. Sarutobi was also the sensei of Prof. Orochimaru.

When Sarutobi investigated the continuing disappearances of people in Konoha, the capital of the Hidden Fire Province, he discovered a secret laboratory that Orochimaru had created. Inside, Sarutobi found evidence of live human experimentations and dissections, as well as other, un-nameable horrors. Shortly after this discovery, Orochimaru disappeared from the Hidden Fire Province, undoubtedly to continue his research.

To all those who helped create our tools to gain world peace,

Nagato Pein


	2. A New Job

**We are the 0bservanc3**

**We see many things.**

**We record that which we see as important.**

**Sadly we don't own Naruto**

**THE BIJUU PROJECT - A NEW JOB**

* * *

…Walking…

…Somewhere…

…Its warm…

…Pleasant… …No worries…

…A voice… …Getting louder… …Screaming…

…Pleading… …"Help!".. …"Help!"..

…What…is

…Help?..

…Should investigate… …To see…

…What…help..

Is…

… A girl?.. …Is that…help?

…no…

…couldn't be…

…But… …There are…

…Snakes…

…Everywhere…

They're getting… closer… to her…

…Louder… she gets… louder…

…much louder…

"Help!"… "Please, someone help me!"…

…What…is…

…Help? …Her wrists are tied…

…Shackled…

…Chained…

…it...

…Is wrong…

…Is that… …Purple hair… twisted into large…knots?…

…Eyes shut… to hide… from the snakes?… …Can feel it…

…Her fear… …Pity…her…

…Maybe… untie…

…Freedom…

…The longing… to be… Free… …Its back…

…She sees you…

…Louder… she gets… louder…

…much louder…again…

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"… …More screaming…

…Should you?…

…Could you?… …Yes…

…Will you?…

…

…

…

…

**…YES…**

* * *

Feel it… … the energy…

…Let it flow…

…Then bend it… …make it submit…

…one…

…two…

…three… …then four…

Next, five…

…straining for six…

…a single tear falls as seven passes by…

…eight burns… everything…

….

…_**NINE**_…

… she no longer screams… not at the snakes…

… her eyes on you… no fear now, but… no emotions…

…dead eyes… …like yours…

Only… brown…

NO…

MORE… …Now you know…

HOPE… ….You have to free her…

LESS… …So she can live… like you cannot…

NESS…

…shattering metal… …she slumps down…

…the wall…breaks, crashes down…

…

…A man runs in…frantic …such funny hair…

…sticks out…in the air…

… and its… Silver?

…he doesn't look…old…

… his…left eye…

…covered…

… he grabs her… then, he notices you…

…Pure Fear…and

… recognition…

You say… as best you can… "No… fear…"

…Point towards a secret exit… …they come…

…the guards… the ones with sticks… …the ones who cause… pain…

…Let them fear… …only them…

… the man knows… they are close… …Run!…

…Run Now!…

And he…and she… are gone…

…and twin red moons come and bring… sleep…

* * *

Today was just like any other day for one seventeen year old Hinata Hyuuga. Sleep until awoken by her personal maid, then go downstairs for breakfast. At breakfast, she would meet her sister, Hanabi, and talk about unimportant things like the latest fashion. Then, she would ask one of the elder butlers if her father had come home from the hospital from visiting her mother. Like any other day, the answer was no. Then she would go and get ready for school by brushing her teeth, getting dressed, and heading out.

Now, Hinata was not like most other girls in the Konoha, the capital of the Hidden Fire Province, or the Leaf Province, as it was also known. For one, she did not carry the seemingly epidemic disease known as Fangirlism for Sasuke Uchiha. She despised him, and most of his family, for something he did to a friend of hers.

Secondly, her family was one of the most influential and rich families in the Leaf Province. She could get anything she wanted, which was strange because she was a very modest girl.

And third, she wanted to work at the Akatsuki Organization's Medical Center. This by itself would not be unusual, for the Organization was one of the most technologically advanced and sophisticated groups in the country. But Hinata was haunted by strange visions of the Organization's Facilities.

Every night, Hinata would have vivid dreams of white halls that led to a large dark room. When she looked inside, two glowing red eyes with slitted pupils would stare back at her, right into her soul. These eyes were frightening, but not because they held malice, but because they were so full of hurt and pain that Hinata could swear that she felt those emotions herself? Hinata swore to herself that she would one day find what caused these dreams, and whose eyes were so full of emotion.

One would also think that because of her family's power and prestige, Hinata would have hundreds of friends at school, but, that is also not the case. Because of her shyness, many people made fun of her, and friends were scarce. Most days, Hinata thinks herself lucky to go unnoticed by her hurtful schoolmates. She contents herself with her the few friends she knew she could trust.

Yes, Hinata Hyuuga was a very shy girl.

"Come on Hinata-chan, you're gonna be late!" shouted Sakura Haruno, one of Hinata's only friends. She would always come to take Hinata to Konoha High. "Stop staring at the Psycho House, we have to get to school!" '_Oh no, I'm doing it again.' _Hinata thought frantically to herself. She had stopped to look at the Medical Center that perched on top of the hills outside of the city and had become mesmerized. For some reason, it called to her. And she would do anything to get in, and find out why.

"C-coming S-sakura-ch-ch-chan." '_Damn, I'm still stuttering. I hope Sakura doesn't tell Tenten-ane again, I don't think I could survive her training if I had to go through it again. Last time was bad enough.'_ A shiver travels down Hinata's spine as she remembered the exercises (ON: read torture) that her cousin Neji'sfiancée had put her through to get rid of her shyness and stuttering. '_Never again.'_ She vowed. '_Never again.'_

Before Hinata could turn around, the world suddenly seemed to stop. The Akatsuki Compound seemed to grow dark as a large red shadow rose up and blocked out the sun. The shadow grew and grew, before it split into nine separate…tails? **"PLEASE…COME."** Begged a voice so deep and savage that it shook Hinata to her bones with, something, something so ancient she had no name for the uncontrollable emotion? Unable to respond, Hinata stood frozen until Sakura grabbed the hood of her parka and drug her down the hill, breaking the daydream.

"Come on Hinata-chan, you can gaze later, we have to get to school." At the bottom of the hill, Sakura jumped into her pink convertible sports car (ON: think 300 ZX), with Hinata slowly opening the passenger side door and getting in. With a _vroom! _they were off, Hinata screaming all the way due to Sakura's demon-like speed.

In under thirty minutes, Sakura had gotten from the High Rise, where all of richer families of Konoha lived, to Konoha High, which was near the cities center.. Hinata's heart felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest, strangle her for getting in the same car as the pink-haired speed demon, then run away in fear for its life. "N-n-never do th-that again." Hinata stuttered as she staggered out of the sports car. "Oh come on," Sakura whined, then smiled sweetly. "You know I'm not that bad." Grumbling, Hinata stumbled into the High School with Sakura following behind.

Inside, was bona fide chaos. Konoha High was connected to Konoha Middle and Konoha Elementary into one giant academy like school, and that caused quite a ruckus before and after school. Teens in the Middle School where being pranked by Elementary Students, and vice versa, while most of the High School students tried to ignore both parties' antics. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that the three Konoha schools were military schools as well. Each classroom had weapons lining the walls, and most students were versed in strategy and battle tactics, creating a lot of different ways to prank others.

Once the two girls were adjusted to the noise and rapid movements of the hallways, Hinata and Sakura began looking for their friends; Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburame, and, much to Hinata's disgust, Sasuke Uchiha. These people being their closest, in most cases (ON: cough-Sasuke-cough), friends.

"Hey! Hinata-chan! Forehead! There you are! I thought you'd never get here!" Ino yelled over the cacophony that was Konoha High. Never in all of her life would Hinata have thought that she would end up being best friends with Ino Yamanaka. Early on in the group's Middle School years, a rumor had spread that Ino was being used as a plaything by some Upperclassmen.

Hinata, being the sheltered girl she was, believed this rumor like everyone else. Ino did not help disperse this rumor because she could not be approached about the subject, she just would not talk about it. Hinata would have never given Ino another look if it hadn't been for Shino Aburame, her childhood friend.

He appeared one day with the same Upperclassman who started the rumors, tied up and on their knees, and forced them to tell the whole school that they had lied about Ino. The scary part was that the Upperclassmen did not have a single mark on them, yet they still looked deathly afraid of him. After that, no one bothered Ino, at least, not like that. And Hinata, for her part, felt awful, and promised herself never to judge people so quickly again.

"H-hello Ino-ch-chan. H-how are y-you?" Hinata asked, then giving a devilish smirk, "A-and how is Sh-Shino-kun?" Ino's face turned a red that would have rivaled a very healthy tomato. "I am fine Hinata-chan! And that is none of your business, thank you very-" "-And what, may I ask, is none of her business?" Shino's silky voice interrupted Ino's rampage, as he placed his arms around Ino's waist.

This caused Ino's red face to deepen to a dark crimson color, and her voice to stutter as badly as Hinata's. "N-n-n-nothing Shino-k-kun. Just s-saying hi." It was well known that after the rumor incident, Ino had fallen hard for Shino. After a few weeks of watching Ino and her clumsy interactions with Shino from the shadows, Hinata and Sakura took her to The Mall. There, the two girls managed to lock Ino and Shino into the changing room. After hours of listening to Ino talking to Shino (ON: read, freaking out because of being so close to him), Ino fell silent.

While this caused the girls some confusion, they eventually fell asleep outside. When the two left the room, they were inseparable, much to the shock of the rest of their friends. Neither Ino nor Shino would tell their friends what had gone on in the changing room, which of coarse drove the girls mad. Shino, for his part, did not take advantage of Ino, and treat her badly. On the contrary, he treated her with more respect than she had ever been given. Unfortunately for her though, Shino had over the few years since then, grown out of his antisocial and silent attitude, thanks in part for being so close to her, and developed a very flirtatious side, which caused Ino no end of embarrassment.

"Mah mah, Shino-san, come on now, get a room. Don't get too troublesome on us now." Shikamaru made his presence known as he walked up to the group, a sarcastic smirk firmly fitted onto his face. He was very happy that Ino, his childhood friend, had found someone who would treat her right. But, that didn't mean he wasn't going to tease her. His mocking caused Ino to grow even more red faced. "SHUT UP SHIKA!" Ino screeched and tackled him.

Although Shikamaru had always been friends with Ino, along with Choji, this did not stop the Nara from experiencing the Yamanaka's wrath. If only poor Shikamaru would remember this.

With Shikamaru inevitably came Choji, who was already on his third bag of potatoes chips for the day, and Kiba, who was once again smuggling his puppy, Akamaru, into school under his hood, which was pulled over his head. As Ino mercilessly pummeled Shikamaru, the five minute bell rang, signaling that today's classes were about to begin.

Immediately, Ino stopped punching Shikamaru and, after giving Shino a rather passionate kiss, bolted to her class with a cry. "See you guys later!" And she was gone. Shino smirked, even as a slight blush could be seen poking over the cover of his flipped up collar. With Kiba and Akamaru in tow, he headed towards their own class. With a sigh and a mutter of "Troublesome", Shikamaru and Choji left for their seminars, while Hinata was once again hauled off by Sakura to their Anatomy class, with Hinata's arm feeling like a hungry wolf had grabbed her arm and run off with it, with her still attached.

"S-sakura-chan, s-slow down!" Hinata breathlessly cries out. "I-I don't w-w-want to fall again!" Sakura giggled as she continues to pull her friend through the hallways of their school. "No, I won't slow down and you know it!" Still giggling, Sakura sped through the halls with Hinata, until finally the two friends ended up in front of their class. "See, once again, I, Sakura Haruno, got you to where you needed to be with no bodily harm. You should have more faith in your friend." Hinata merely rolled her eyes "P-pink h-haired d-d-demon." Was all she mumbled as the dark violet and pink haired girls strode into the room.

Inside, the two girls were greeted with the sight of white walls filled with pictures and diagrams of the human body. Many of the other students had their text books out, and were studying feverishly. Shizune, the student teacher, was working at her desk, grading papers and reading charts at the same time. Looking around, Hinata groaned at seeing her professor, Tsunade Senju, passed out on her own desk, no doubt from over drinking again.

After the bell rang to signal the beginning of class, everyone was ready to begin today's lesson. Another twenty minutes later, Prof. Senju had still not woken up. Fed up with her teacher's drinking habits, and its effects, Hinata stomped over to Prof. Senju and jabbed her at the pressure point between her neck and shoulder blade, which they had learned about the other week. Immediately, Tsunade sat up and began to spout off random medical info, including but not limited to a complete run-down of the nervous system and all of its functions, as well as describing in great detail of the … "reproduction system" and _its_ functions, as well as a generalization of the act that was involved.

Needless to say, all of the medical students had blushes adorning their faces, and all of this was done in less than thirty seconds.

"Ahem. Now that I have your attention." Tsunade began, patting down her white uniform, trying to get the wrinkles out as well as the imaginary dust. The whole class turns their heads, trying to hide their universal sweat drops, as well as their slowly fading blushes. "I have good news, and bad news." Now the whole class was interested. "We have a guest speaker today. I would like to introduce Konan Pein, Head Nurse of the Akatsuki Organization's Medical Division in the Hidden Fire Province."

The classroom was silent, and in complete shock. Konan Pein! The woman who not only kept track of every project in Akatsuki Medical, but also the woman who was married to Nagato Pein, the owner, CEO, and President of the entire Akatsuki Organization. Not to mention his influence was second only to the Elemental Emperor, the near godly man who spoke directly to Kami herself, and ruled over all of the Elemental Provinces. And she was visiting Konoha High!

While every medical student was excited to meet Konan Pein, whose medical skills rivaled their Professor's, Hinata was ecstatic. This was her chance to get an interview to work at Akatsuki Medical! If only she knew. With eyes full of anticipation, the room waited for the arrival of the famous woman.

Then, with a courteous knock on the door, Konan Pein entered. Every male in the class gasped and had to fight down nosebleeds. She was beautiful. Konan Pein, wife of Nagato, Head Nurse of Akatsuki Medical, could have been a model, she was so gorgeous.

Her snow white skin was covered by a loose, flowing kimono of black silk, with her deep violet hair that reached just below her chin mostly controlled by the bun that sat on the right side of her head. She had an origami rose pinned to the bun, giving off a mystical feel. Her ice blue eyes pierced every student's soul as she looked around the room, as if looking for something, or _someone_.

"I am honored that my old sensei's classmate decided to invite me to join you today." Konan said, her melodious voice making the male half of the classroom fall deeper into their stupor. Hinata and Sakura were shocked. Konan Pein was the student of one of their sensei's colleges! Sakura wondered who. It couldn't be that despicable monster that called itself Orochimaru. Konan seemed to, well… perfect to be a student of that freak. It had to be Jiraiya, the _Super-_Pervert.

"I am here today to look for a new intern for the nearby Akatsuki Medical Facility. Due to unforeseen complications in one of our… projects, a senior intern was terribly hurt. She was put into intensive care for over six months, and is still in recovery. Due to this fact, and the fact that the project she was working on needs constant care, we at Akatsuki Medical would like to extend an invitation to whomsoever would be interested in working for us."

… After the room full of students had rebooted their brains, if you had asked them this morning that the Head Nurse of the most powerful organization was going to come to their class and ask one of them to join said organization, they would have laughed in your faced and then seriously considered calling the men in the white suits to take you away for such an insane comment, hushed whispers began to prevade the room.

Tsunade, though, was shocked for a completely different reason. "Konan-san, you said nothing about this to me in your letter. What is the meaning of this! Taking one of my students, one who is barely starting high school, and putting them in such a dangerous place! This is-" "Tsunade-san!" Konan interrupts, her voice quiet but forceful. "Please reframe from yelling in my presence. My ears are quite sensitive. Yes, I should have told you the reason for my visit, but I knew you would have said no. And we cannot continue without a replacement. The project is in a very critical stage."

"Then go request a mission from the Konoha Military Board. They would defiantly send a qualified shinobi! A medic even!" Tsunade exclaimed, "These students haven't even passed their Shinobi Tests yet!" Konan silently shook her head. "This specific project is even more dangerous to fully trained shinobi Tsunade-san. It can detect those who it deems a threat and… "removes" their presence."

"So, you're telling me that your going to take a high school student and put them next to the same _thing_ that can kill highly trained shinobi! ARE YOU INSANE!" With this, Tsunade smashed her fist down onto her desk, although not breaking it, the desk does buckle under the power of the strike.

"Professor Tsunade Senju! For the last time, I ask you, refrain from raising your voice. Either give me room to examine your students or allow me to leave, now!" Konan's voice was terrifyingly low, even Tsunade was slightly taken aback by the dark tone coming from the Akatsuki member.

Growling, Tsunade backed off with a "Fine!" and went to sit at her desk. Konan, already sensing she had won, turned to the class. Now that she was facing them, the classroom could see all of Konan's pale beauty. Let's just say, ever single male in the room simultaneously collapsed from nose bleeds.

"Well, now that all of those idiots are out of the way, I can get to the bottom line. We of the Akatsuki Medical need a _female_ intern, one who can keep any secrets she might see and keep her cool in the most dangerous conditions. That is our only option now, and if we cannot find one, then we fear that nothing could stop the destruction the "Project" would cause."

Every girl in the classroom was rooted in their seats, shocked beyond belief. It was going to be one of them, one of them was going to be an intern at THE Akatsuki Organization's Medical Branch! The only question was WHO? Ms. Konan made the offer sound mysterious, and dangerous.

"Mrs. Pein, why do you need a female intern?" Looking around, Konan sees the girl who asked the question and gave a faint smile. "Please, call me Nurse Konan, everyone does. And to answer your question, it has to do with the project itself. Every person who interacts with it, save one, has been female so far. It was deemed too dangerous for men to be near at the beginning, and that policy has been kept thus far."

"Why does it sound as if this "Project" of yours is dangerous?" Now Konan turned to Sakura. "The "Project" is very sensitive, and even very small occurrences can disturb it. I will not lie, this will be a dangerous job." This silenced the room.

After a few minutes, it was clear that no one was going to offer their services. Ms. Konan sighed and began to glide towards the door, disappointed that she, once again, could not find a worthy girl. Nagato would be disappointed, and she hated to disappoint him. Oh how she hated to do that.

As her hand turned the knob, the grating sound of a chair being thrust back making her stop. Someone had stood up in a hurry, frantic to stop her departure. Slowly, Ms. Konan turned to see which student had the courage she was looking for.

"I will volunteer!" Comes the shout of one Hinata Hyuuga.


	3. A Different History

We are the 0bservanc3. We see many.

We record events of multiple timelines.

We don't own Naruto.

**THE BIJUU PROJECT - A DIFFERENT HISTORY**

"NANI!" Was the simultaneous roar from every female in the room besides Hinata herself and, of coarse, Konan. "I will NOT allow you to do this Hinata! Do you think, even for a second, your father will consent to this!" Tsunade bellowed.

"That, I believe, is no longer his decision." Every face turned to Head Nurse Konan, who was now sitting in a conveniently placed chair. "Due to the decree of the Sandaime Hokage during the Second War, any child who reaches the age of sixteen or above and is enrolled in the military school of Konoha is henceforth seen as an adult in all legal matters."

Silence ruled the classroom.

Looking quite pleased with herself, Konan continued. "And, seeing as Hinata is seventeen, she is now seen as a legal adult. This congruently means that her father no longer has any sway in what direction her life goes."

Tsunade's face turned from pale, to red, to purple as her anger got out of control. She slammed her hands down on the her desk again, getting a pained groan from the abused furniture, and opened her mouth to shout again.

"NO W-!" Fortunately for the ear drums of her students, a square piece of paper shot out of no where and covered the blonde's mouth, preventing the coming rant.

"Professor Senju…" Tsunade turned to look at Konan, who had a sickly sweet smile on her face. "I warned you not to shout again…did I not?" Glaring, Tsunade nodded, and sat down, again.

As this was going on, Hinata's legs were beginning to give out. It had taken all of her courage to stand and volunteer, and she wasn't sure she could hold out much longer. Sighing, she began to experience the tell tale signs of one of her fainting spells coming on.

Hinata's sigh caught the attention of Konan, who turned to look at the pale-eyed girl. Raising a thin eyebrow, the violet-haired nurse turned to look at the girl who could potentially solve one of her company's biggest problems. "Is something wrong Hinata? Having second thoughts?"

The thought of missing her chance at discovering the answer to her bizarre dreams sent a shot of adrenaline through Hinata, waking her from the potential faint spell. "N-n-no, n-n-n-nothing is w-wrong. I j-j-just ha-"

"-That's fine dear, now lets go." Konan ordered, getting up to leave. When she was about to leave the room, she turned, noticing Hinata's still frozen form behind her.

"G-g-go? G-go where?"

"Why, we are going to the Akatsuki Medical Compound." And with that, Konan Pein left the classroom. It would be up to Hinata whether or not to follow her. But, as she neared the main entrance of Konoha High, she began to have second thoughts. What she hadn't told Tsunade was that if one of the other doctors had not been there when the "Project" went Feral, the intern would have died from her injuries. She still might. Konan knew that if she had told Tsunade this information, her old sensei's teammate would have never let her within a square mile of her class.

Before these thoughts could propel Konan into actions she might or might not regret later, the decision was made for her as she heard the young teenage girl shuffling down the hallway after her. Turning to face Hinata, Konan examined her new volunteer.

The girl was tall, but not overly. Thin… but, as with all of the military academy girls, had hidden muscle on her. Her dark violet hair cascaded down to the nape of her neck like a short waterfall of shadowed amethyst. Her eyes were pale and appeared to have no pupils, like the rest of her family. She wore an oversized grey parka, its faux-furred cuffs completely eclipsing her hands and the hood, which was also faux-furred, made it appear as if the girl had a large rabbit lying across her shoulders. Besides this, the girl wore normal teen clothes.

"If you are coming, I suggest you hurry. I have a very busy schedule, and as I have said before, our major "Project" is time sensitive." Turning her back to the girl, Konan glided away. Still nervous about being left behind, Hinata hurried to follow.

After exiting Konoha High, the two women stopped. Hinata, confused, looked around for the cause of sudden pause.

"I-I th-th-thought you w-w-w-were in a h-hurry Ko-Konan-s-sama? W-w-w-why are w-w-w-we st-t-t-topping? Hinata stuttered out. She was still very confused over the sudden change her life seemed to be going through, and Konan's counterproductive actions were only confusing the poor girl farther.

"We are waiting for our ride dear. The limousine should be here soon - oh, there it is!" And indeed, there it was. A black three-door limo was pulling into the parking lot, heading towards them.

When it had pulled up beside the two, a short, bald man stepped out of the driver's side door and calmly opened the passenger's door. Without pause, Konan slide into the vehicle and made herself comfy on the dark grey leather seats. The driver immediately began to close the door.

Turning to Hinata, who was once again frozen in uncertainty, Konan motions for her driver to hold the door open a moment longer.

"Now, come along dear. Lets go. Take my company's offer, and reap the rewards, or continue on your current road and live a normal life." Konan readjusted herself. "Its your choice, but… choose wisely."

Taking a deep breath, Hinata Hyuuga stepped forward, and took her seat next to Konan.

* * *

After ten minutes of monotonous driving, Hinata settled down enough to actually become bored… very bored. Twiddling her thumbs was not going to be very interesting, and she really could not see out the limo's window. So, she settled for the next best thing, pestering Konan.

"M-m-m-m-miss K-k-konan? Wha-what is th-th-the project I w-w-w-w-w-will be w-working on? Why i-i-i-i-is it dangerous?" After a few minutes of silence, due to Konan having to process what Hinata had said through her stuttering, the woman's shoulders slumped.

"Hinata, that is a very long story. And it is a very gruesome one as well. But, I guess we have time. It all began hundreds of years ago - back when the Original Sage of Six Paths, you know who he was, walked the earth. He lived in a time of great strife and pain." Konan shifted around to look at the paled-eyed girl. "Wars ravaged this country, as warlord fought warlord for control of land and while they caused considerable destruction, it seemed like it was only the peasants that suffered."

"When the Sage was only sixteen, he became eligible to be drafted by one warlord or another. Instead, he entered the technological and medical fields of science. He was reported to have said he would have no part in the killing of his fellow man. He was one of the few people, at the time, who were glad when the E.M.F.D.M. was launched and detonated by a radical anti-war group.

As you know, the E.M.F.A.D.M., which stands for the Eternal Magnetic Field Alteration and Disruption Missile, is the reason why we can no longer use technology like guns and nuclear warheads anymore, but still have electricity and running water."

"At that time in history, all artillery, such as it was, was totally electronic, as gun powder and ignition fluid had all been used up. The E.M.F.D.M. completely stopped all high-tech systems from functioning. It was thought that this would stop the violence, for how can you fight wars with no weapons?" At this, Konan's face grew sad, as if remembering a terrible consequence.

"But, the warlords were determined to continue their wars. They hunted down every war historian of our country and forced them to use their knowledge to create the weapons of our ancestors. Swords, spears, bows and arrows, anything that could shed blood or take life, they were all brought back."

Hinata's eyes widened. Every kid was taught why there were electric lights and aeroplanes but no longer guns and laser cannons. Hinata's generation itself would have believed that there were never such things as guns or missiles, had they not seen the inert pieces of steel and iron in museums. But this, this was so much more information. Quickly getting out of her thoughts, Hinata refocused on what Konan was saying.

"The resulting blood baths were terrible. Lasers leave no blood, and missiles leave no bodies, but these "new" weapons left both. Soldiers became re-accustomed to the bloody deaths and dismembered corpses of their comrades. The common foot soldier once again became the samurai, and the Way of the Sword was born anew. The E.M.F.D.M., though successful in stopping the guns and missiles of old, was incapable of stopping any of the wars. You could say that is was a failure."

Getting into the telling of their history, Konan continued, with a new, morbid vigor.

"The Sage was disgusted with his people. Even then, with such horrors as fields and fields of corpses and oceans of blood, they would not, could not, stop killing each other. So, he decided to try for himself to stop the wars. After years of research he discovered a new type of procedure that gave his body immense power."

"He imbued every fiber of his being with a hyper-reactive substance that reacted with nature itself and increased every function of his body twenty-fold. His body became abnormally strong, his speed and agility shot through the roof. And his eyes, they were said to have multiply rings in them, and they allowed him to see for miles and miles in crystal clear quality."

"Single handedly, the Sage faced off against the armies of numerous warlords, and left victorious. He carved out the five original provinces, each coming from the decimated remains of a warlord's former holdings."

"He gave these countries to five daimyos, with instructions that they were never to try and take any more for themselves than they were given. When that was done, the Sage began his search for an individual that could contain the power he held within himself, and use it for the cause of good."

"After many decades, he believed he had found that man, the Elemental Emperor. The Sage convinced the then ordinary man that he had what it took to hold the five provinces together in peace. After that was settled, the Sage set to transferring his power."

"But, during the ceremony that would have transferred his power to the Emperor, something happened that neither man had anticipated. A large shadow appeared from nowhere and began to wrap around the Sage. His ceremony disrupted, the Sage lost control. The Emperor received only a fraction of the Sage's immense energy. The rest was divided into nine separate pieces and scattered throughout the land. The shadow was seen retreating, chasing after them."

"Dazed, and without his power, the Sage never discovered what the shadow was or why the power had broken apart before being given to the Emperor, instead of escaping in one piece. Without the rejuvenating properties of his power, the many years converged on the Sage with a vengeance. "

"With the few remaining years afforded to him, he created a group of like-minded scientists who all believed in his vision of peace. These professors and doctors of Science were to continue his work of sustaining world peace, for he knew, even with an emperor, the daimyos would eventually seek to extend their influence and power. And who knew, maybe the Sage had been wrong, and the Emperor was not the pure man he believed him to be. This group was also to search for the separate pieces of his power, and with any luck, recombine them."

Konan turned to Hinata and stared right into her eyes. She stared for so long and so deep, Hinata felt as if she were staring into her soul. "We are that group Hinata.

As if this day hadn't already been surprising enough for Hinata, she now found out that her new employers were an ancient group of scientists and doctors that were brought together to search for the scattered pieces of the original Sage of Six Paths' all-powerful energy. She couldn't decide whether to think they were dedicated to their cause, or just insane. Hinata did what any normal human would do when confronted with the truth, she went into shock.

"H-h-how c-can you p-p-p-p-possibly f-find his p-p-p-p-power? E-e-even af-f-fter all th-these years, d-don't y-y-y-you think s-s-someone w-w-w-w-w-w-would have f-found it by n-now?"

Konan could see that the poor girl was going through slight shock. While Hinata began to fidget in the silence her question created, Konan suddenly broke out into laughter. Or, as much laughter as you have when you are trying to keep up a severe reputation.

"Child, don't you think we know that? Indeed, over the years, certain pieces of the Sage's power have been gained and lost. One was even found in a tea pot, but that's another story. Whenever we get a confirmed case, we track it down and do anything in our power to obtain it."

Hinata, slowly leaving her shocked state, turned to look at Konan. The older woman didn't look like she was lying, but this was still totally insane! But, if she tried to back out now, who knows what the Akatsuki would do to make sure she remained silent.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, a stressed Hinata and serene Konan felt the limousine shake to a quiet stop. In less than five seconds, the driver was once again opening the door for the two passengers. Konan led the way, Hinata still to much in a daze to do much. Looking up, Hinata stared at the giant building that was the Akatsuki Medical Compound. The same building she had been haunted by for many a night.

It was enormous! Giant black pillars held up the front of the building, and the numerous gothic façades gave off a very dark and ominous feeling. Only slightly frightened (ON: terrified) of the place she would work at from now on, Hinata took a step back.

Konan was ready for this trip to be over. She had done what she had promised her husband, she had found a willing replacement. Now, to make sure she would believe this was all her own idea.

"Hinata. This is your last chance. You can still turn around now and go back to your school, get your military training, and live a normal life. But you could also walk with me into a world so amazing and spectacular in its wonders you would never want to leave. Its your choice… so choose." And with that, Konan took a step forward, and entered the Compound.

Now by herself, Hinata could finally think. Was this what she truly wanted? To take this job that had been openly explained to be dangerous? What about her family, her friends? Would she ever be able to see them again? Could she ignore her nightly visions for the rest of her life and remain sane?

Taking a deep breath, and hoping she wasn't making a mistake, Hinata made her decision. She could not have known that she had just decided the fate of not only her life, but the fate of numerous other people as well.

* * *

...

...

...

Miles away, in a dark cave, eight pairs of eyes slowly opened. The sound of ancient joints moving after centuries of inactivity reverberated off the smooth walls of the cavern. Only one other thing could be heard, if one were unfortunate to be in said cave.

"_**KUKUKUKUKU… SSSSSSSSSSSO IT BEGINS…"**_


	4. Introduction to the Workplace & Troubles

We are the 0bservanc3, we See many things

We Don't own Naruto

**THE BIJUU PROJECT - INTRODUCTION TO THE WORKPLACE & TROUBLES**

With one step, Hinata entered the Compound, and her world changed. Looking around, she noticed that from the ground she could not see the ceiling of the gargantuan building. There were men and women of many ages hurrying here and there, no doubt on tasks of various importance.

Hinata saw many wonders in her first few moments at the Compound. She saw one man, who was standing on what looked like the ninth floor, make some strange hand sign and disappear in a whirl of smoke, only to reappear seconds later on the fourth floor, and continue on with his business.

She saw a group of people, who were tired of waiting for the ever crowded elevators, gather a few yards away from a wall. With a running start, every member of said group took one step up the wall… and then continued walking, or running in some cases. As people jumped away when they reached their floor, the group got smaller and smaller until there was only one woman left. This woman continued to run up the wall until Hinata lost sight of her.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Hinata. I don't know what I would have done had you decided to leave." Looking back, Konan briefly flashed a smirk at Hinata, then continued walking. "Follow me dear, you will get easily lost if you don't."

So began the beginning of Hinata's new life… being led around by THE Konan Pein, hoping not to get lost in the Akatsuki Compound. Making sure to stay as close to Konan as possible, Hinata could not help but be awed every few minutes by the sights of the Compound. Things she would have never believed could happen on the outside world were happening every second in this place! Soon, even following Konan, Hinata began to fall behind, the shock of the wonders of the Akatsuki to much for her young mind to handle.

Hinata, zoned out, did not notice when Konan took the left side of a fork in the hallway, and left her behind. Still zoned out, Hinata also didn't notice the giant of a man who was stalking closer to her. Totally unsuspecting, Hinata continued to stand and stare (at nothing in particular) as the man slowly got closer and closer. The man reached out, and…

"Hey GIRL! Get out of way!" …Pushed Hinata out of the way. All Hinata saw of this rather rude man was a flash of dark silver hair pushing a cart full of test tubes and lab equipment. The force of the man's push propelled Hinata down the right side of the fork in the hallway. Nervous at the thought that she would meet another frenzied worker of Akatsuki, Hinata continued down the hall, suddenly all to aware of how far behind Konan she must be.

The hall Hinata was in seemed to take many turns, branching off many times in different directions, with Hinata always taking the path to the right. After walking for what felt like hours, Hinata accepted the fact that she was hopelessly lost, and Konan would not be coming for her. Becoming panicked, Hinata felt her pulse increase its pace. Her fear increased with her pulse. Soon her fear grew uncontrollable, and she bolted.

Left… left… down a flight of stairs… right… around a sharp left curve… down another flight of stairs. As she ran, Hinata realized her vision was blurring. She was crying! '_How pathetic.'_ she absently thought while running. Quite suddenly, a dead end appeared before Hinata. She of course, ran into the wall. This was it, she was lost, and had no way to escape this place!

Just as she was about to lose all hope, Hinata turned and realized that behind her sat two sets of elevators. One set was black, and the other was white. Hinata now had to decide which one to take. After only a few minutes of deliberation, a presence flared to life behind Hinata, watching her. This presence was not like the one she had felt in her dreams. It was not comforting, no, this one was… hungry… Nearly out of her mind in panic, Hinata closed her eyes, and… quickly slammed her finger onto the white elevator's buttons. As swiftly as the doors opened, a freaked out Hinata jumped into the elevator and hammered a button, any button.

Still clenching her eyes tightly shut, Hinata slowly counted to ten, an old trick Tenten-ane had taught her to calm her nerves. After doing this three or four times, Hinata calmed down enough to see exactly where she was going. To her horror, she realized that she had accidentally pressed the bottom floor instead of the ground floor in her panic. Feeling the beginnings of another panic attack coming, Hinata "calmly" tried to stop her descent….to no avail.

None of the other buttons would work, only the last button's light stayed on, silently mocking her. Now Hinata faced a serious problem, wait silently and see what was at the bottom, or keep trying to escape. Being human, she took the… futile option.

"HELP! SOME ONE! HELP! PLEASE!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, Hinata continuously bashed the elevator doors with her hands. This was, as aforementioned, a futile attempt, as the doors saw no reason to open, and did not do so.

Two floors left before the elevator would reach its destination, two floors left before Hinata would walk onto an irrevocable path of life and death, creation and destruction, good and pure evil, hope and destitution, and she would not be alone….

One floor left…

**(WITH KONAN)**

Taking the left path, Konan continued on down the hall of the, to her, familiar Complex. She wondered on many things as she walked. Would this new volunteer be enough to hand the "Project"? It was, at its most base level, much more dangerous than Konan would ever admit to a civilian, even a civilian being trained to be military personnel.

The "Project" was more than Konan would ever admit to the public. As she had said to Hinata, the Sage was immensely powerful, and that power had been split nine times. Over the years, one or two pieces would be found, and Akatsuki would zero in on them. Then, for whatever reason, be it internal treason or some greedy businessman's mercenary team, those pieces would be lost again, for a time. What Konan had not admitted to Hinata was that in the last century, Akatsuki had obtained all nine pieces. Learning from past mistakes, the past Presidents of Akatsuki, also its Directors, including her husband Nagato Pein, had kept the discovery of each piece from the majority of the rest of the Organization. Thanks to this method, for the first time ever, Akatsuki had completed one of its Prime Directives. It was in possession of every piece of the Sage's power, all at one time.

Then, they put them to use.

The combined minds of Akatsuki's leading scientists had proposed a daring scheme. Place the nine pieces of the power of the Sage into humans. This would insure that each piece could not be as easily stolen, and the power could be used for the benefit of people of the land. Imagine! Nine humans who could fundamentally change the world for the better! They would stop war, end hunger and drought, and promote the enlightenment of the human race!

But, complications arose. The power of the Sage was wild in nature, as it came fundamentally from nature itself. Subjects imbued with a piece of the power would soon be bombarded with senses and feelings that would inevitably drive them to insanity. Hundreds of subjects were used up to find an adequate way to stop this condition, which Akatsuki named "Feral". Then, a break through.

Itachi Uchiha.

Somehow, someway, he had a natural way to settle the minds of those who held the power. He was one of the only people that could pull a "Feral" patient back to sanity. Thanks to him, nine fierce and resilient subjects who were raised and prepared all their lives for their power were able to keep their sanity long enough to fully synchronize with their power.

After that, everything went downhill. Orochimaru was discovered to be using Akatsuki supplies and personnel to further his own twisted experiments. Four of the nine subjects were taken from the main Complex and hidden away so that if he turned his eyes on them, he would not get them all. Unfortunately, that turned out to be a bad idea.

Two of those four subjects were stolen away by unknown forces after their convoys were ambushed. The other two fled when _their_ convoys were attacked, and have never returned to any Akatsuki base. The remaining five were their only hope, until even more disaster hit.

One day, three of the remaining subjects broke out of their rooms and disappeared. One was temporarily captured, but outside influences released the subject before Akatsuki could firmly reintegrate it. The other two, no trace was ever discovered.

Currently, only two of the subjects were left in Akatsuki's "care". The weakest, who was prone to spells of going "Feral", and the strongest of them all, who for some reason had suddenly become apathetic to the world. The weakest was transported to the base in Suna, where there were many specialists in gaining control of the body and mind. The strongest was kept in Konoha, were it was born.

Coming out of her thoughts, Konan turned to make sure Hinata was still behind her… she was not.

This… was bad…

**(WITH HINATA... SORTA)**

In a dimly lit corridor, a set of white elevators hummed to life for the first day in a week. The girl inside had fainted when her panic attack had forced her heart to work too hard. Since she was no longer conscience, no one heard the rumble as the single inhabitant of the floor came awake at the sound of moving machinery. No one heard the gasp of hope that the inhabitant made as the thought of freedom went through its head.

Also, no one heard the hiss of disappointment that came from the sewers right below the floor.

The inhabitant of the floor waited as the elevator slowly settled down, and waited, waited for that one sound that meant someone had finally come for it, even if it was only to bring food or water. It waited…and…finally the elevator stopped, and a single noise reverberated throughout the floor.

…_**PING…**_

* * *

We are the 0bservanc3, we See much...

Read, for reading is good...

Review, for reviewing is appreciated...


End file.
